Jace and clary and the unwelcome visiter
by Nicole2016
Summary: Jace and clary are in love but will an uninvited guest rune it
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

clary lay on the deckchair Isabelle beside her. As they lay in the beaming sun on the shore of lake Lyn clary dreamed of the week that followed her mothers wedding."you don't think it's too soon"clary said after jace had asked her to move in with him "no clary I don't " jace said opening the front door of the institute "well I will move in but my mom is in Spain for 2 more weeks and we're going to idris for four so when are we gonna get the chance"clary said "clary don't be silly you already live at the institute you would just have to move your stuff into my room" jace said as they walked into the library where Isabelle was talking to a girl on the couch "oh clary have you met davina " Isabelle said as a girl with an angelic face turned around as soon as she caught sight of Jace she jumped off the couch and kissed him passionately although clary knew it was a one way kiss it still brought tears to her eyes and made her hand steady on her blade when davina pulled away she said"it's always lovely to see you Jace "but jace ignored her and turn to clary "wait " jace said but it was too late clary had bulted out of the room "what's her problem" davina said "her problem d is you just kissed her boyfriend "Isabelle said storming off, clary left for idris soon after it had now been a week and no sign of Jace he had called but clary had told him it was over and to leave her alone "you'll burn" clary heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine say "what do you want Jace "clary said putting on her sunglasses "I want to talk " jace answered "izzy I am going for a swim " clary said to a nervous looking Isabelle "clary stop we need to talk " jace said grabbing her arm " no we don't Jace izzy told me all about you and davina so run along to her" clary said wanking her arm free " izzy a minute please " jace said as Isabelle scurried off when she was out of sight jace grabbed her and kissed her passionately but unlike the kiss with davina Jace deepened the kiss clary didn't want it to stop but all too soon Jace came up for air "clary there is no one else but you" jace said "I know but next time Davi a lays a finger on you I will kill her " clary said hugging him " what am I going to do with you Clarissa " jace said smiling "you'll think of something " clary said laughing "I sure will " jace said kissing her.


	2. Chapter two

Isabelle came back holding three ice creams to find no clary and jace only there clothes "clary" Isabelle shouted "yeah"clary said walking up the beach with jace at her side his hand on her waist "here"Isabelle said handing over the tow ice creams "thanks iz" jace said with a smile and then his hand twitched on clary waist making her welp getting ice cream all over her nose "jace" clary said surprised "guys we have to go we have to be at the house by four it is now half three" Isabelle said packing her stuff "ok let's go " clary said finishing up the last of her ice cream. Soon they were at the light woods "izzy go on ahead in"jace said to Isabelle then he turned to clary "Clarissa Fairchild will you do me the honour of moving in to the horendele manor with me" jace asked "just you and me alone" clary said raising an eyebrow "yes"jace answered "then my answer is yes "clary said leaning up and kissing him.

 **A/N : I will have short chapters by will upload every two days**


	3. Chapter three

Clary stood in in the cool air of the balcony in horendele mansion listening to jace playing the piano in the bedroom his mournful song drifting through the night soon the song stoped and moments later jace rapped his arms around clarys tiny waist "what are you thinking about " jace whispered into her ear "my father, sabasten, us " clary said "clary your father is dead as is your brother so please leave it be " jace said sounding worried because when clary thought of her father or brother she always had nightmares " jace you know the way we use protection well sometimes the protection doesn't work " clary said turning around to face him "clary what are you talking about I don't follow" jace said confused clary sighed "jace what I am trying to say is I am pregnant " clary said "what" jace said confused "I am pregnant " clary replied "no I heard you it's just I am gonna be a dad" jace asked a smile spread across his face "if you don't want it it's ok I'll raise it by myself " clary said looking at her feet jace placed his fingers on her chin forcing her to look up at him "clary I want this baby " jace said placing his hands on her lower stomach "how far long are you " jace asked "about two and a half months "clary said placing her hand on top of his "your gonna be a family " clary said smiling "I know " clary said starting into golden eyes.


	4. Chapter four

"YOUR WHAT " clarys mother shouted "I am three months pregnant " clary said quietly "clary what were you " jocalen said rubbing her eyes something clary also done when she was stressed "mom I was thinking I was protected " clary said sitting down with jace on the couch rubbing her visible baby bump "mom me and jace will take care of the baby" clary said as davina entered the room "jace its time to go for a hunt you were paired with me" davina said smerking at clary "he'll to the no is he going with you " clary shouted getting up "clary its ok" jace said calry glared at him and he shout up "clary don't be pathetic it's just a hunt" davina said holding back a laugh "you little slut I am not letting you near him" clary spat out "clary are you ok" Jocelyn asked worried "no mom I am not have you met davina James ex lover but I don't think she got the memo jace is mine"clary said shaking "what the hell is going on in here" Marisa James adoptive samother said "Clary is going mad because jace was assigned to me for the hunt" davina said sweetly "you bitch" clary said slapping davina across the cheek "clary" Marisa said shocked "Marisa davina came in hear an started mocking my pregnant daughter " Jocelyn "davina jace is staying home go with Alec and Isabelle " Marisa said clary turned to jace "jace I feel dizzy "clary said and then everything went black.

 **A/N: please leave a comment of what you think.**


End file.
